True Destiny
by cupcakemania22
Summary: Two souls: completely different, but somehow their destinies entwine and collide. When they are called upon to protect the future Kings and Queens on the bridges of happiness and sadness, Professor Kirke's wardrobe takes them both into a magical land they have never stepped foot on. Who are they? Protectors.
1. Not a normal night

~Peter's POV~

"Luce, hurry up and put the set out in the living room. Penelope and Blake are about to be here in a minute," I said as I tried to find the extra mugs in the cupboard.

Lucy came running downstairs with the chess set in her little hands, "It's alright. I found the board upstairs in the closet. I think mum hid it from Edmund."

Edmund looked up from the book he was reading mumbling, "I don't understand why all of you are so riled up about them coming over. They're just here because they have nothing to do."

Apparently he thought I hadn't heard him and shot him a glare before taking the set out of Lucy's hands, because it was obvious it was too heavy for her to handle. "Su, can you go get the blankets out of the closet?"

~Susan's POV~

I looked up from my book and retrieved them from the hallway. I didn't dare say a word about the chess game because I knew that it would always end up being me and Blake tied at the end of the round. Every time they came over a played, rarely anyone beat us.

Mum came out of the corridor at that moment and we all stopped and looked to her. She made her way down the hallway looking us over and fixing out hair certain ways. Once she had gotten to Edmund and tried to tame his hair, he quickly moved out of the way leaving her there standing sadly. I just smiled at her and tried to cheer her up by fixing my own clothes and offering to clean the kitchen and cook dinner.

Before I left though, I overheard Peter come to mum and he smiled sadly, "It's because of dad, mum. It'll be okay."

She smiled nodding, as he could tell she was trying to convince herself the same as he did.

~Penelope's POV~

I smiled as I hugged my mom goodbye and closed the front door behind me. Slowly, I took my time walking to the Pevensie's house because I knew that their mother was criticizing them of their clothes trying to be helpful to make them look presentable, and because Blake was coming.

I should've known that Peter would have invited him. They were practically best friends, which I honestly couldn't see why.

Blake wasn't always the nicest guy in the world. Sometimes he said hurtful things in his so called "jokes". Most of the time they didn't make any sense at all. But, most of the time I just told myself to not say a word and excuse myself whenever he was around.

As I walked up the side walk to their home, I smiled as the door opened and Lucy came running out. She was my favorite person in the Pevensie family. She was so sweet and cute, it made me smile.

"Ari!" Lucy yelled as she threw herself in her arms, "I missed you!"

I shifted from the new weight and smiled happily, "I saw you yesterday at the park, and how could you have missed me that bad, Lu?"

Lucy smiled. "I don't know, but I did! Did you see Blake coming? We're playing chess tonight!"

"Just like every night we have board game night. Who recommended it –"

"Hello Penelope!"

I looked up seeing Susan in the doorway smiling with her mother behind her. "Hey, Susan. Hello, Mrs. Pevensie. How are you all doing?"

Susan smiled. "Perfectly well, thank you. How are you tonight?"

I just smiled at Susan's usual politeness. "Very well, Lucy has gained more weight."

That was when their mother noticed Lucy in my arms still. "Lucy! Get down off of that poor girl! You're getting heavier you know, even Peter noticed."

"She is getting heavier, I can tell." Lucy looked behind me quickly before blushing from all the attention and raced back inside to get Peter and Edmund.

I looked behind my shoulder hearing Blake's voice. "Hello."

He looked to me and nodded before going into the house, with me behind him, but allowed me into the house before he walked in. Even if he was a jerk at times, there was a nice side to his personality as well.

~Peter's POV~

"Alright, Luce. I'm coming." I got off of the floor as Susan came out into the living room with Penelope and Blake. Immediately the boy came to me.

"You invited her?"

I looked to him. "Yeah, Lucy begged me to, and so did Susan."

Blake just watched me carefully, "You know Pete, you better not be trying to hook me up with her."

All I did was smirk. "And what would you do if I tried?"

"Peter, we could actually get started with the game if you finally would sit down and play," Susan said.

Penelope nodded. "Really, I think I might beat Susan today so hurry up."

Blake looked to me over his shoulder and sighed. He lost this argument with Peter already. We sat down and started our round. Sadly, it took all night for us to actually finish our game and everyone was already slumped over the floor exhausted.

Lucy sat on Penelope and was sound asleep, while Edmund was in the living chair tapping his fingers on the leather watching the game intensely, Susan was still engrossed in the game but was trying to keep her eyes open, while we were completely awake.

"Finally," Penelope sighed, rubbing her eyes. "You two were taking forever. Su and I didn't even get to play and everyone is sound asleep."

Edmund looked up and snapped to attention. "I'm not asleep."

Susan blinked at me. "Mum must have gone to sleep hours ago. Come on everyone, let's go to bed. Penelope, you can sleep in my room. Can you put Lucy in her room first though?"

~Penelope's POV~

I nodded and everyone started to clean up while I moved up the staircase carefully to not wake Lucy. After I tucked Lucy into bed and turned her night light on, I moved into Susan's room. I looked to the bed seeing my friend sound asleep. Making as little noise as possible, I changed into my night clothes and laid down on the window seal bed. Soon I fell asleep quietly, but was quickly disturbed by a large boom outside.

Screaming I fell straight off of the window seal scaring Susan awake. Susan looked up quickly with her hair falling all over her face "The bombings! Hurry, Penelope, get the flashlights! The power is out!"

I scrambled off of the floor rushing to her dresser drawers. My hands felt lots of small objects till I found the flashlight I was seeking. Rushing out of the room I saw Susan dragging a tired, but really scared, Lucy out of her room.

"Penelope!" Lucy shouted frantically as we tumbled down the staircase but I nearly fell a few times, because I was still practically half asleep. We all rushed out of the front door in front of the others and I looked up seeing the dark black sky filled with war planes dropping bombs.

I was scared out of my mind, as I held onto Lucy tighter as the little girl screamed in fear. Then suddenly I turned around seeing Peter running after Edmund back into the house.

Blake was yelling at the Pevensie brothers, but I couldn't really hear him, and I didn't think the boys did either, since his voice was drowned out by one of the bombs that was dropped on a spot really close to the Pevensie residence. At the impact, I lost my balance and fell to the cold, hard, unforgiving floor.


	2. Going to the country-side

A/N: Thank you to all of the views and people that read the last chapter! This story is beta-read by the amazing author named PopRockShawty, and I can assure you she is an amazing writer! Enjoy and always know that all the character profiles are uploaded to my biography on my page!

Going to the Countryside

~Penelope's POV~

I walked along the sidewalk slowly in front of my house, or what used to be of it. Now it was all in rubble with my family in it. Looking down I crept through the rubble that had a horrible stench of something burning in it. In all those hours I looked through the whole house, and the only salvaged her mother's wedding ring which was safely locked in her fire-proof safe.

"You okay darling?"

Quickly I turned around seeing Mrs. Pevensie standing there looking sad for me. I quickly walked to her with water filling my eyes, as I openly wept onto her pinky suit. The kind woman rubbed my back and calmed me softly.

"It'll be alright. Your parents wouldn't want you like this. The children are being evacuated to the country. I want you to go with them. Your mother always told me if anything happened to them, for me and Frank to take care of you, and we will."

I looked up with sad eyes but forced a smile. She was a nice lady, even if Frank was in the army and could die any day now, she never showed one ounce of stress. Nodding quietly I headed back to their house down the street quietly alongside Mrs. Pevensie.

~Lucy's POV~

We were all in the train station when Blake came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I looked up sadly but forced a little smile when I saw Blake there. "Hi."

He bent down to my level because he could tell I was straining my neck to fully see him, "Guess what? My parents are sending me to the same Professor's house you all are heading to. We get to have more fun now. We can play chess, tag, hide-and-seek, and all of your fun games now."

"Penelope is coming too! Mum has taken her under her care now, so she has to. But no one minds, we promised we'll make her laugh and smile."

Blake glanced up at the girl who was standing close to Susan, glancing around at other families say good-bye to their loved ones. He looked back down to me, "What happened to her family?"

I bit my lip. "The bombing blew their house up. The only thing left is her mother's wedding ring. Penelope won't even let me see it because she's so protective of it. I can understand why though. She needs something to hold on to." I sighed. "Why are you coming with us though?"

"Because the professor taught my father all he knows about medicine. Now stop asking questions. Your mother wants to speak to you. Turn around." He said curtly.

I turned around to see mum smiling and I hugged her tightly as if it was the last one we would ever give each other. I knew I would miss her too much to handle, and I knew I would miss England too; even if the war was going on.

~Blake's POV~

I glanced back up to see Ariel eyeing me. I really hadn't expected Lucy to tell me that her whole family had died. Finally, I stood and made my way to her and sighed. "I'm sorry about your parents."

She only looked at the ground and spoke monotonously. "Your concern is appreciated."

Silence overcame us until he tried to break a smile, "How about this, we can try to be cordial to each other because I am coming with all five of you? It would really be a serious pain if we were like we are now."

For a long time she didn't say a word, I almost turned to talk to Peter until she said 'mm-hmm' quietly. I nodded at her. She still stood there alone but I noticed her eyes drawn to the big sparkly ring in her palm, and seeing it made her want to cry. For some reason my heart ached a little bit because of her pain, but quickly I shook it off noting that we weren't particularly close to each other so there's no reason why her emotions should affect me so much.

My mind was speeding. What was happening to me? How could a bomb raid affect me so much? I meant, sure, it was certainly going to affect a lot of people psychologically as well but I had honestly never expected myself to be so affected. Especially not by the sight of a crying girl. Penelope hardly ever stopped crying. But that's what girls did, right? They cried. Boys never cried, did they? These were just our inherent differences. There's no reason why my heart should be lurching at the sight of a crying girl. I had to pull myself together.

~Susan's POV~

I sat on the train in the bunker car they all sat in, reading a book quietly but my mind was racing the speed of light. All of this should have come logically, such as the war coming to England because we were a part of the Allies and were in Europe, but I couldn't understand how Penelope's parents died. They were the sweetest and nicest people she knew, even apart from her mother.

I knew that everyone in the car was trying to not think of the reality that we were actually being sent off. The bombings shouldn't have been that bad. I didn't know the truth until we had come out of the shelter and Ellie's house was crumbled into pieces beside ours. She had only left home for a nice sleep over and chess game, and instead her parents were.

I looked over to Lucy bundling closer to Peter, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This was going to be hard on all six of us. I just knew it.

~Edmund's POV~

I couldn't believe we all were on a train going to some old man's house that mom claimed to know. I didn't understand any of it, but I did understand that dad was probably in danger and that none of us could do anything to stop it.

If only I could take his place in the army. If only I could fight. If only I were a warrior too. If only.

~Penelope's POV~

Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes again. My whole family was just wiped out my only one bomb. Even the fire department couldn't tell where my parents were, they just said it was by the grace of god I wasn't there. I just wanted to sink into oblivion, but a warm hand was placed atop mine. I looked up to see a face with a sad expression.

Blake reached into his pocket and gave his handkerchief to me, then looked out the window, watching the grassland go and speed by.

Smoothly I relaxed in the seat after a good 20 minutes of the train ride. Lucy had fallen asleep on Peter's lap, Edmund was just looking out the window, and Susan was reading her book. It didn't look like we were going to get there any sooner, so I just decided to fall asleep. Once I slipped into my dream I was remembering my dream when I was little.

A large lion sat in front of me smiling warmly at me rather than looking ferocious or hungry as I had expected. "Child, you shall know of the things that are to come in your life. The imminent sadness in your heart will soon be expelled due to a special soul. Embrace him, for he will be your key to happiness or despair. You will know him by his name, Blake. You shall receive answers to your questions shortly."

Startled, I shot awake and glanced over to Blake's sleeping face. He was my key to happiness or despair? Him? My mind was blown.

The next thing I knew was that they all were running to a black car that had honked in a hello.

Susan looked up. "The professor knew we were coming."

Edmund looked at his little ticket attached to his jacket. "Perhaps we were incorrectly labeled?"

I looked up. "I don't think so. Look."

A woman was yelling at a horse came up on a wagon, slowly. She looked down to us and we all blinked. Peter glanced at Susan and Blake. "Mrs. Macready?"

She peered down at us from her cart. "I'm afraid so. Is this it? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am. It's just us," Peter reported.

Unconsciously I moved closer to Blake's jacket. This lady seemed like she would be strict. I could feel it. But at that moment I realized where I had moved and scooted away from him. What was happening?

With attention on the lady again she smiled with a slight nod, signaling for us to climb in.

Perhaps she liked us then?

A/N: Please recommend this story to others and always and forever :) Review!


	3. The new mansion

A/N: Thank you to all of those who viewed and reviewed! Both make me very happy :)! My gratitude goes to my amazing beta reader, PopRockShawty! She has amazing stories on her page now so go check it out! This is important too! **For now on a new chapter will be posted every Wednesday!** But sometimes, you might all have a special treat and have two chapters a week but that all comes from you following this story! I know this is sort of a long author's note but I just needed to say a few things! ENJOY THE CHAPTER :)

~Penelope's POV~

I zoned out as we walked mechanically inside the Professor's house. My eyes darted everywhere and I overheard Ms. Macready speaking "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow," quickly she turned to all of us. "There will be no shouting or running," the lady continued walking up the stairs, "no improper use of the waiter, and most definitely no touching the artifacts!"

I held the urge to laugh as Susan was about to touch an armor piece. But all of a sudden her voice got lower, "and above all, there will be no disturbing the professor."

Blake, being his usual self, didn't get the notion to be quiet, and held his hand up high. "So I can't say hello?"

Ms. Macready just glared at him as we moved our way up the next set of stairs and when she was far enough away I finally giggled. This caught Blake's attention and he smirked, "I'm dead honest!"

I shook my head as I followed the Pevensies but all of a sudden I felt the pressure and the burning sensation of someone's eyes on me, and I knew exactly who it was.

~Lucy's POV~

Peter had the radio on that was live in England but Susan came over quickly and turned it off, probably because of me. I wanted to be home in my comfortable bed, and my purple sheets that weren't scratchy. If only I knew how my parents were doing. I would be cheered up, but I couldn't. All because of the war, I couldn't.

I looked up as Susan and Peter came over to sit on the edge of my bed. My mouth twisted to one side. "The sheets feel scratchy."

"Wars don't last forever, Lu. We'll be home soon," Susan said as she held a smile that I could tell was trying to cheer me up.

At that moment I almost smiled but Edmund came in. "Yeah, if home is still there."

Susan looked at him in disapproval. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Edmund just snorted in disregard. "Yes, mum."

"Ed!" Peter said. I was getting sadder as the moment passed by till Peter looked to me. "You saw outside, this place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow is going to be great. Really."

All I did was smile weakly but looked down to my sheets again. I could only hope it would be better.

~Blake's POV~

I sat on my bed in my room, holding my face in my hands. All color vanished from my face as I realized what I was doing: I had flirted with her. And all Penelope did was smile, and shake her head. I snorted a bit to myself. She had a really pretty smile. Wait, no! I cannot think that any part of her is pretty or even beautiful, because she is neither pretty nor beautiful.

A knock came on my door and it opened a crack. "Blake? I came to give something back to you."

I looked up seeing Penelope there in a light pink dress that was a little tighter on the waist. "Did I give you something?"

She nodded simply holding up the handkerchief, that I gave to her in the train. I had honestly forgotten all about it. "You know you could've kept it."

Her eyes darted to it and her lips pressed together. "I don't need it anymore. Thank you for being concerned about me, but I'm fine." She handed the fabric to me.

I knew, however, that she was nowhere near fine.

~Edmund's POV~

Boredom was the smallest and simplest word I could think of as we all sat in the parlor and Susan was playing her 'guess where it comes from game'. If I had my way I would tell her the game wasn't fun and leave the room, but I couldn't, because Peter was here, and if I stormed off he'd probably rebuke me and even make me apologize, which is even worse.

As I scratched my name in the wood under the chair I was under I heard Susan say the word "gastro vascular". No one would know what that word meant, and when she repeated it again Peter finally answered with a bored voice.

Great, I wasn't the only one on that notion.

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes."

I smirked as I came out from under the chair. "Is it Latin for this is the worst game ever?"

All I received was a swift glare and a large thud of the large book closing.

Penelope smiled a little bit, "We can always play another game."

Peter looked at her pleadingly when Lucy came over and begged to play hide and seek. That was a child's game and the only child was here and that was Lucy.

But, when Peter started counting, I had no choice but to hurry along and move out of the room.

~Susan's POV~

As I heard Peter's voice boom through the hallways I ran around looking for a good place to hide that not even he would find. I quickly jumped in a wooden box beside a bench. Penelope and Blake wanted my spot, I was sure, but I wasn't going to let them get their way. I shook my head slyly at them, causing them to flee when they still had time to.

~Penelope's POV~

Blake and I sped down the hallway as Peter got close to ninety. He finally just pushed me behind a set of curtains and hurried into a different room. Why did he care if I was caught? That was completely the point of hide-and-seek, and if you got caught then oh well. When Peter moved down our hallway I quieted my breathing but the curtain quickly flipped up causing me to scream.

As soon as the scream sounded, Blake came tumbling out of the room he was in, looking around.

Peter smirked. "Next time we play, wear shoes that match the curtain."

Surprised, I looked down seeing my pretty white flats. I blushed, and turned to Blake, grinning. "You're thinking so hard wrinkles are forming on your forehead."

He looked up blinking but turned around smiling. He actually had smiled, to me, while I was taunting him. Seemed uncharacteristic of him. Something was going on with him and I might as well get to the bottom of it.

~Lucy's POV~

I made my way back into the wardrobe which had led me to a place called Narnia. It was so beautiful there. Even though it was snowing I could still imagine the spring and summer in my mind. Mr. Tumnus was a nice man – well, I meant, a faun, really.

I had almost given up on his friendship with me, when he claimed to be kidnapping me, but when he returned me home safely he gained it back with that one simple thing.

As I stepped out of the wardrobe I came running out of the room yelling. "It's okay! I'm back! I'm alright."

Edmund peeked through the curtains. "Shut up, he's coming."

Penelope's head popped out of the corner. "Lu? What are you talking about? We're playing hide and seek?"

Peter came around beside her, followed by Blake. He looked to me and then to Edmund. "You know I don't think you two quite get this game."

I looked at them, puzzled. "Weren't you wondering where I was?"

Edmund looked irritated. "That's the point; that's why he was seeking you."

Susan then smiled. "Does that mean I win?"

Peter just looked to me. "I don't think Lucy doesn't want to play anymore."

I just looked at them all with widened eyes. "But I've been gone for hours."

Penelope fixed her gaze on me suddenly and her face showed no tension. "Lu, what are you talking about?"

I led them back to the wardrobe and Peter and Susan moved inside and even knocked on the wood in the back but only head a hollow sound. "Lucy, the only wood there is back of the wardrobe." Susan shook her head.

Peter looked to me then and his words made me even sadder. "One game at a time Lu. We don't all have your imagination."

"But I wasn't imagining!" I insisted.

Susan turned to me. "That's enough, Lucy."

"I wouldn't lie about this!" I didn't get it; why wouldn't they believe me?

Edmund smiled impishly. "Well I believe you".

I was overwhelmed with surprise. "You do?"

He smiled and said with a heightened pitch. "Of course! Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

Penelope looked to him. "Edmund, really, was that necessary? That wasn't needed, you hurt her even more."

He looked to her. "You think you have family to know what we're talking about? You don't, because they're all dead!"

Peter just glowered at his brother. "When are you going to grow up?"

Edmund retorted. "You think you're dad, but you're not!" Then he just ran out the room, leaving Susan to tell Peter that he had handled that correctly.

No one noticed Penelope looking down except for me and Blake. I looked to her. "Penny, are you okay?"

She didn't give me any response. Instead, she just ran out of the room. I didn't know where she was heading to. It could be anywhere, since this manor was so spacious. But I was pretty sure she wasn't running after Ed.

"But it really was there." I said in a softer voice.

Peter sighed. "Susan's right. That's enough, Lucy."

**A/N: Hey you! You see that little Review button? Click it :)**


	4. Believe

A/N: Welcome new comers and all of you that reviewed and viewed this story welcome back too! You all give me hope! As I will probably say in all of my author's notes, is that I will be posting on every Wednesday and maybe some more? All you have to do is follow this story, but while you're at it just click the little checkbox for favorite too!

I am honestly very excited for the next chapter, but I say no more! I would like to thank my beta-reader PopRockShawty for beta reading of course! Go check her out sometime! *hint hint* Caspian lovers!

Without further ado, I give you chapter 4!

~Lucy's POV~

I sat in my bed beside Susan thinking to myself for what felt like hours on end. How could they not believe me! Narnia really was there! I would never lie about that. I never would! Mr. Tumnus was so nice and what made me even happier was that he returned me home when all he had to do was just snatch me up and carry me off to the White Witch.

Thinking of that, she honestly didn't sound like a nice person. How could you force a beautiful place into a hard, cold winter for 100 years and rule as their queen_ by force_? It was just plain awful that someone could force people into that.

I honestly felt safe in Narnia at Mr. Tumnus' house. We had tea and cakes and he even played me a really pretty song that showed pictures of fawns running around a fire pit singing and dancing. If that is what Narnia was really like, I would love to visit every day. What I didn't like about my trip was that I had to leave so early, even if nightfall was coming. And also the fact that the Witch had forced a nice fawn like Mr. Tumnus to capture me saddened me. But as we had ran along the snow back to the Lantern Waste, which was beautiful, I guess, he had earned my trust again. I even gave him my handkerchief so that meant a part of me stayed in Narnia.

As I kept thinking about Narnia, my hope and excitement to return to Narnia brewed inside of me, until I couldn't resist it any longer. I glanced over to see Susan in deep sleep and so I carefully made my way into my rain-boots. Taking the candle that lay beside my bed I tip-toed in the hallway with a smile. I just could feel I would see Mr. Tumnus again! I made my way down the hallway and traced my steps back to the wardrobe eagerly.

~Edmund's POV~

I couldn't believe what I saw! Lucy was awake in the middle of the night with a candle and she was wearing her rain-boots! I just knew what she was doing and I wanted to see her imaginary place and if she actually talked to herself or to "Mr. Tumnus". As I followed I had a smirk easily displayed on my face. Once she entered the wardrobe I crept up and opened it quickly.

"BOO!" I yelled with a mischievous smile on my face but I couldn't see her at all. No wonder she had "found" Narnia. She was in the back of course, where there must have been more space.

I closed the door and cooed. "Lucy, I know you're in there. I hope you're not afraid of the dark."

But no response came. I was confused now. "Lucy?"

I stumbled through the coats but before I could shout her name once again I fell into a snow covered ground. My eyes slowly widened as I touched the snow. She wasn't lying then I guessed it turned out! There really was a magical place behind the wardrobe!

I had a problem, however. Lucy was nowhere to be found. Where was this Mr. Tumnus she kept talking about? Well, I guessed I should try looking for his house, which shouldn't be too far away.

But it turned out I was wrong. I felt as if many hours had passed and it was going to be nightfall soon enough. I was still hiking in the snow trying to find Lucy but from a distance afar I heard some noise. Like bells were ringing. I wasn't quick enough to react – a vehicle sped right past me and knocked me over. I fell to the ground, yelping. As I was now covered in snow I was colder than before. All of a sudden something short and not that attractive came running out from the vehicle, making my eyes widen.

I tried to run away but he grabbed his whip and tossed me to the ground and placed a knife on my neck. "Please, stop! I – I didn't do anything!"

The little man glowered at me ferociously. "How dare you address the Queen that way?! For that you shall die!"

I shouted, bracing myself. He almost killed me when a woman approached me. She was really tall, all dressed in white and had an ice crown on her head. "Wait," she said coolly.

The short man looked at her and let go of me. Whoever this woman was, she sure saved my life. She spoke, staring curiously at me. "What are you doing here, Son of Adam?"

Son of Adam? Well that's a strange way of addressing me. She could have just referred to me as a 'boy'. Anyway I gulped and answered. "I was just following my little sister, Lucy, here."

Speaking of Lucy, where was she? And if she was watching me from the woods, laughing her head off, I would torture her forever.

The woman looked amused. "How many of you are there?"

"Four," I replied, referring to my siblings only and leaving out Blake and Penelope because I wasn't sure if they should be included. I was just all sorts of confused right now. It seemed as If something ticked in her mind.

She turned to the ugly man and spoke. "Ginnabrik, help out guest in the sleigh. He seemed cold."

~Lucy's POV~

I smiled at Mr. Tumnus as he gave me some more hot chocolate. "She doesn't know I'm here? That you're helping me?"

He shook his head as he shuffled around his house. "No. I'm very glad too. Both of us are quite safe." Then he just turned around and smiled to me.

A few hours passed while he was reading a book to me but I stopped him. I had to. "I do think it's time for me to be getting home. It's getting rather late."

He nodded and helped me outside and with one glance at the woods, he smiled at me "Good-bye, Lucy."

As I made my way through the snow, I recognized a figure. "Edmund?"

He looked up wiping his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

He just shook his head, looking off into the distance. "How do we get back home? It's freezing."

I laughed. "That's because you're all covered in snow. I never knew you to be so clumsy," I grabbed his arm and led him the way back. I had to giggle. Usually he was the one teasing me for being clumsy.

As we walked out of the wardrobe I ran for Susan's room, woke her up, and bolted to Peter's room in the midst of scaring Penelope awake by my shouting and Blake toppling out of his.

We all stood in Peter's room as I spoke. "It's really there Peter. Narnia is really there."

Susan just sighed. "Lucy, you were just dreaming."

I shook my head. "I have proof. Edmund went this time."

Penelope looked up. "Edmund did?"

Peter looked to him. "You saw Mr. Tumnus?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly."

I looked up and down for a moment. "Edmund, what were you doing?"

He seemed as if he had seen a ghost. "I-I was just playing along. I'm sorry. I thought it would have been fun. I guess children should just stop pretending."

At his hurtful words, I became horrified and started to cry. Immediately Penelope turned to me sympathetically and tried to make me feel better but I was already out of the room. I was angry, not just sad. I never lied in my life, and I knew Edmund had, but at least this time I had thought he would attest Narnia's existence for me. I guess I was wrong.

As I ran in the hallway I knocked into something hard. Looking up I saw the professor and cried in his robe. He looked up at everyone who ran behind me and Ms. Macready came out fussing but stopped when she saw the professor.

"Mrs. Macready, I do believe there is an explanation to all of this. But first, I think this one needs a little hot chocolate." He said warmly.

Over time, I managed to stop crying, and though I was still upset because of how terrible a person Edmund was and the awful things he said. I wished Mr. Tumnus could visit me some time. It didn't always have to be me visiting him. Because if he could come here then he'd prove to my siblings that Narnia was real. So far, only Penelope believed me. A little, I guessed. All the others just dismissed me. I was going to have to try harder to prove to them that I wasn't lying.

A/N: Hey you! You see that box under this note? You see the words type text? Type something and send it to me :)


	5. Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland

A/N: Hello all newcomers and of course the lovely people who return to yet another chapter! As I said in the last chapter, I love this chapter to the heart! As usual I will say, I post on Wednesday and sometimes extra if I can have this typed and stuff! So therefore saying, why don't you just follow and make it a bit easier on yourself! :)

Unbeknown, I had the guest review button off but now it is on so all of you that just love reading fanfictions on here but really don't want an account, here you go!

This chapter was beta-read by the lovely PopRockShawty and oh she has some good stories! You should go check them out!

Thank you Katriella Rosewood for following my story! You made me soooo happy! I screamed when I saw the follow so thank you so much :)

Without further ado enjoy!

~Penelope's POV~

I looked around the sunny orchard we were all sitting in. As I munched on an apple I looked over to Lucy who looked serious. Curiosity got to me and I looked to her and smiled. "You okay, Luce?"

The little girl looked to me from her book and smiled. "I'm fine. I just can't believe that you all didn't believe me."

I beamed reassuringly. "Who said I didn't believe you?"

Silence filled me till she looked to me and a small smile appeared. "You believe me? You do? Oh my! I've never been happier! Mr. Tumnus was so nice, Penny! I want you to see him! Edmund lied too! He did come, I swear!"

I smiled softly. "I know, Luce. I've known Edmund for a while now. And I would love to meet Mr. Tumnus, he seems like a nice man from what you tell me."

She beamed at me and I bit into my apple but my eyes widened as I saw the heavy ball Peter and Edmund were playing with fly through the window. Susan looked at Peter anxiously and we all took off to the broken window. I stopped in front of the armor that was on the floor. I heard Blake come behind me and groan. "Great. Just great. Who knows how much that will cost to fix!"

Peter rolled his eyes at Edmund. "Good job, Ed."

But Edmund shot back quickly with widened eyes. "What?! You threw it!"

I sighed. "You two bickering endlessly is not going to fix this mess. Someone help me pick up the broken –"

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?!"

Quickly everyone took off running and Blake grabbed my arm pulling me behind everyone. I groused. "We can't just leave that there!"

He shook his head resolutely. "Mrs. Macready will chew you to bits if you stay! I know what you're thinking."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" I questioned, but I didn't get an answer because we were ushered to run as fast as our legs would take us. And so as we ran, two of the eldest Pevensies led the way and we quickly rushed to the wardrobe door.

Blake sighed. "I can't believe we are actually doing this."

I sighed. "Well now we are!"

We heard nothing after that until we started yelling because our toes were being stepped on and we were shoving each other unintentionally. Suddenly I fell into a tree that was covered in snow and fell back onto the ground, resulting in a thud.

I shivered. Partly because of the cold, but mostly because what Lucy described was all real. There really was a magical land behind the wardrobe. I couldn't believe it. I meant, I believed Lucy, relatively more than the others did, but I had my doubts too. Now, I had no reason to not believe her. And I bet the others owed her an apology.

"Well, Lu, will 'sorry' make up for it?" Peter said apologetically.

Lucy shook her head. "Penny believed me. And no I don't think so," but quickly she threw a snowball at him. "But that will!"

I laughed and joined in the snowball fight and landed a good one in Blake's face. But not soon after I felt a cold patch on my head and shook it seeing snow falling to the ground. Blake had an easy smile on his face as I chased after him but he threw one at me but it hit Edmund instead.

From where I was I saw anger in the two brothers' eyes. Peter looked to Edmund angrily. "You little liar!"

"You didn't believe Lucy either!" Edmund snorted.

Peter retorted. "I apologized to Lucy. Say you're sorry!"

But as the brothers quarreled with each other. Blake decided he had to do something. "Calm down Pete. Please."

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Edmund said to Lucy stubbornly.

Lucy replied wittily. "That's alright. Some little kids just don't know when to stop pretending."

~Susan's POV~

"We should be getting back." I suggested.

I just knew this place wasn't all that of a winter wonder kingdom that Lucy thought it was. We were invaders to this place and we didn't belong here. We belonged in England. It wasn't nice to intrude onto others' land.

But Peter thought differently. He shot me a cheerful smile and he didn't look angry anymore. "I think Lucy should decide where we go."

Huffing, I turned to my sister for her decision. "I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

Tumnus again. I knew this place was real but she could've been so caught up here, that she imagined the faun.

"But we can't go hiking through the snow." I did have a point in saying that and I rubbed my arms. It was freezing here; I was completely serious!

But it was no surprise when Peter brushed past me and grabbed some of the coats in the wardrobe. He handed me one. "If you think of it logically, we wouldn't even be taking them out of the wardrobe."

Sighing, I pulled it on with a frown and let Lucy lead the way to this faun's cottage, or whatsoever weird place we're going to find ourselves in.

~Blake's POV~

As we treaded through the snow, I continuously pounded Penelope with snowballs but finally she dodged one and pushed me onto the hill we were walking down. If she wanted to play it that way, we could.

I grabbed her foot and she fell on top of me as we tumbled down the hill. It was fun yes, but something felt weird when I held her as we rolled down. It was a right kind of weird, like I was supposed to hold her. When we stood I helped her up we walked at the back of the group and I had almost walked up to talk to Peter but Penelope spoke before I could.

"You never answered my question." She said randomly.

I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. I truly was confused. I raced back into my memories trying to remember if she had asked me anything. She could have when she returned the handkerchief to me, which at the moment was burning through my pocket because of her tears and how it unsettled me.

As I thought hard, she placed a small hand on my forehead. Instantly I jumped away from her touch but as I still felt her hand on my forehead I realized I hadn't moved at all.

She beamed. "You thinking so hard about it your crinkles are showing.. If you need a refresher, my question was, why do you care so much anyway?"

I kept my eyes on her. My body was still shaken by how warm her hand was. As I mused, I nearly fell over a mound of snow. When I looked up, I found her standing there as if something had hurt her. "Did you really have to be so deep in your thoughts? You could've just said you didn't care."

With that I knew that I had hurt her by taking so long and sighed. "I wasn't thinking about the question. I was thinking about your – oh, well, never mind. I just…well, it hurts when you feel sad or are sad. It just does. I don't know why it just does."

Out of the blue Peter turned around smiling. "Come on you two. Oh, and you're the blindest people I've seen."

Penny and I exchanged a glance.

"Whatever do you mean, Peter Pevensie?" Penny frowned.

Peter chuckled. "Well, when two people like each other, and care about each other deeply, it's difficult for outsiders, as myself, to not notice, you know." He then turned away and left us to awkwardness.

I saw a faint pinkness on her cheeks as she shook her head at me. "I can assure you I do not like you in the way that Peter thinks I do."

I nodded. "And neither do I. Why would I like you? There's other people."

Once the words slipped out of my mouth I regretted them painfully. Her face fell and she looked to the snow and swallowed. Her voice sounded thin and quiet when she did speak, but by then we were close to Mr. Tumnus's house.

~Lucy's POV~

As I ran across the snow to Mr. Tumnus' house, I was dismayed to see that his door was broken. Clearly someone had broken into his house. I heard the others calling my name, but I didn't turn to them yet. Why would someone do this to Mr. Tumnus?! He was a nice faun, and he never did anything wrong!

As we searched the house Peter found a letter stating that he was arrested for fraternizing with a human. It was me.

_I_ was why he was arrested.

It was all my fault.

A/N : As I will always say in my little good-bye words, why don't you just leave me a nice review in the box below! As once said I believe, the guest review is on. _ Not so sure! But if not just drop me a private message and I will try my best! See you in the next chapter posted next Wednesday!


	6. A whole new world

A/N : Hey everyone and thank you for those who viewed, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It made me sooooo happy and I nearly screamed a few times. (A good scream don't worry) But yes I loovee this chapter and I think it might appease you Penelope/ Blake lovers out there! **As a reminder I have the guest review unlocked so feel free to drop me something nice!**

This chapter was beta- read by my amazing beta reader of course, PopRockShawty! She is an amazing writer for you Caspian lovers!

As always I'll see you at the end of the chapter and as always enjoy the chapter :)

A whole new world

~Edmund's POV~

As Peter and Susan said they would try to help Mr. Tumnus, I realized I had gotten him arrested and thrown in jail. I meant, he _should_ be in jail, right? He had broken the law.

"Why? I mean he's a criminal, you know." I piped up. They all looked at me strangely.

Penelope shook her head. "Mr. Tumnus was kind to Lucy, Edmund. He deserves to be –"

"Psst!"

I looked over to the noise but only found a bird, as I looked back I saw Susan turn to Peter. "Did that bird just 'Pst' at us?" Confused we all walked out of the little house and came into the open.

Suddenly I had a craving of that Turkish Delight I had with the Queen. If I could just get them to the Queen's castle, I could have some more. No I could have rooms full. I could just lead them to her castle. A plan was forming in my head.

~Lucy's POV~

As I walked alongside Peter I thought of what Edmund had said in Mr. Tumnus' house. Somehow this was dawning on me a little bit. What was he doing when he had followed me in Narnia? He couldn't have just been standing there alone walking into the Wilderness.

Suddenly the sound of bushes bustling scared us all and we jumped. As we continued to walk we shifted our gaze over to the opposite direction where the bustling happened again. In front of us the noise came again and we all shifted closer to each other except Edmund. As I looked around I saw Penelope close to Blake's arm and he seemed to act naturally with her that close to him. Eh, if I were honest, he even _liked_ it!

Suddenly a brown beaver came out sniffing and came closer to us but kept his distance. Shocked, I spoke. "It's – it's a beaver?"

As if on instinct Peter held his hand out and clicked his tongue, closing in on the beaver but suddenly it spoke.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want."

Everyone's eyes widened and I laughed. Peter just backed away solemnly. "Oh, sorry."

But what got everyone's attention next was when the beaver called my name and held out a handkerchief. Confused, I inspected it. "Hey, isn't this the handkerchief I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus." He answered for me. "He got it to me just before they took him."

Concerned, I looked at him desperately. "Is he alright?"

But as if on cue he looked up and around. "Further in."

As Peter and I came forward, Susan grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

Edmund nodded. "She's right. How do we know we can trust him?"

"He says he knows the faun," Peter replied expectantly.

Susan only pursed her lips, "He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything."

"Everything alright?" Asked the beaver.

"Yes we're just talking", Peter said, but he looked up and let his words linger.

"That's better left for safer quarters," said the beaver.

Knowing what he was talking about, I looked up. "He means the trees."

Peter grabbed my hand and we all followed the beaver, but I tried to slow my pace to see why Penelope and Blake hadn't followed. Just then I looked into Penelope's eyes, and to my surprise and amusement I found that they were brighter than usual. They were a white, sparkling kind of blue.

~Penelope's POV~

I shivered as I touched the tree trunk beside me and I heard eerie voices in my head. They wouldn't stop. "Come, follow us. Mother, come. You will see who you truly are in –"

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the tree bark, holding it in his own. Still shaking from the tree's thoughts, I turned around to see Blake eyeing me carefully, looking quite anxious. "You – your eyes, Penelope."

"What about my eyes?" I frowned.

"They're practically white. What did that tree do to you?" He queried anxiously. "Are – are you feeling quite alright? We could turn back if you're feeling unwell. It's easy to catch a cold in this weather."

Gulping, I looked apologetically at the tree. "Nothing. My eyes must be just watery or something. It is cold, after all. Let's go inside where it's warm."

Blake dragged me along with him but my mind was still on that tree. Mother. It had called me mother. And who I truly was? I was a human. From England. Was I imagining things? This was beginning to be too much.

~Blake's POV~

We were almost to the beaver's dam when I realized I was still holding Penelope's hand and surprisingly I didn't jump away from it like I usually would. I actually marveled at it for some reason. It was so tiny and I couldn't help but smirk seeing her nails shiny with lime green nail polish.

Even though most of the time she annoyed me, I knew her. She loved green and pink to her grave. Most of the time they were the only colors she ever acknowledged or wore.

Then I found her looking at me intently. "The tree was talking to me. Or thinking. Something like that. Just…communicating its thoughts with me." She said stiffly.

Talking to her?! Okay, maybe she fell a bit too hard on the snow. I raised my eyebrows. "Talking?"

The only thing she did was nod and kept looking at the ground. "It called me 'mother' and told me to come with it. I don't know what any of this means. I feel like I'm beginning to be a lunatic or a crazy person."

With a sudden mark of bravery, I pressed my lips together, let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping my embrace could offer her some warmth. "Look, you're not a lunatic and you can't become one. You're perfectly fine. Just remember: this place is magic. Maybe you _are_ magic. Anything is possible."

She just kept quiet until she sighed. "I guess you're right."

I couldn't help myself as I grinned heartily. "I'm right for once!"

Laughter came until we reached the beaver's dam and we entered, smiling.

~Peter's POV~

As we sat down, I turned to Mr. Beaver. "Is there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"

That was the moment I felt the gravity of the whole situation dawn on me as he spoke. "They'll take him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say, there're few that go through them gates that come out again."

Smiling with a friendly look on her face – if I was interpreting animals' facial expressions correctly - Mrs. Beaver came over with a plate of food that didn't look very enticing. She asked us if we wanted some, but we didn't take up on that offer.

"There is hope though, isn't there?" Penelope smiled from her corner with Blake. "Hope is something to look forward to."

Mr. Beaver nodded. "Oh yeah! There's a lot more than hope!" He got closer to the table. "Aslan is on the move."

When he said that I smiled a little feeling safe for some odd reason but Edmund came behind us. "Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver just laughed until he looked over to Blake who had the most serious face in the world. Mr. Beaver's wife just hit him on the shoulder to get him to understand. Nobody said anything until he just asked. "You don't know, do you?"

I looked at my sisters blankly. "Well we haven't actually been here that long."

"Well he's the king of the whole wood. The top geezer, the real king of Narnia. Or the High King of High Kings." Mr. Beaver revealed.

Mrs. Beaver beamed. "He's been away for a long while."

"But He's just got back! And He's waiting for you at the stone table!" Mr. Beaver shouted. It was getting a bit hard to actually understand them both when they got worked up I noticed. One stopped and the other finished.

Lucy completely looked confused and so was I. "For us?"

Why would He want us? We were just humans who had accidentally fell into Narnia running from an angry housekeeper. The only reason He would want us would be to send us back home.

Mr. Beaver threw his hands in the air. "You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" He chuckled. "Look. Aslan's return. Tumnus' arrest. The secret police. It's all happening because of you!"

Susan looked appalled. "And you're blaming us?"

Mrs. Beaver shook her head. "No! We're thanking you!"

Mr. Beaver got closer to the table and there I thought he would knock it over, but he didn't. "There's a prophecy, when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

Susan, being her usual self, replied smartly. "You know that really doesn't rhyme."

The beaver just sat there mumbling. "You're kind of missing the point! It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the white witch and restore peace to Narnia."

Us?! The four of us?! Really?! This could've been a joke. We weren't heroes. We just weren't. Nobody in their right minds would count on four silly kids like us to save the day.

~Penelope's POV~

"Wait. There are six of us here and it's quite obvious that it's the four of them so why are we here?" I asked.

Mrs. Beaver smiled. "You two have your own prophecy."

Blake chuckled in disbelief. "Our own prophecy?! How?! We don't even belong here?! You honestly can't blame me for finding all of this a bit hard to believe, you know."

Mrs. Beaver explained. "Penelope, you're more powerful than you think you are. Listen to this:

Believe in your heart as you read this fable

For when the sun rays shine on Aslan's Table

The trees shall dance and nature shall revive

Souls shall be salved and brought back to life

The Queen of the nymphs must bear a ring

A ring that brings dryads freedom and spring

To honor the blood that runs in her veins

She must lead her subjects and take the reins

That's your prophecy, dear one."

Before I could react, or be brilliant enough to decode what my prophecy meant, she continued. "And you, Blake. Would you like to know yours? I've learned every word of it by heart. Been waiting a blooming lot of time for your arrival, ya know!"

"Yes. Well, do tell us, please. All of us." Blake listened attentively.

"Why, yes, of course.

Sons of Adams and Daughters of Eve

All you need do is believe

With the sword of truth and the blade of honor

All shall be right and evil a goner

Bright to the dark and protector to the four

His loyalty lies to the Lion's roar

Seek his counsel and hear his advice

For the Kings and Queens shall do what is right

There you go. You lot should be proud of yourselves! I mean, how many of us get our own prophecies?"

Both of us were silent until Peter looked up "And you think _we_'re the ones?"

Mr. Beaver just looked at him with a smart face. "Well you better be! Aslan's already gotten an army set out for ya!"

Susan resolutely shook her head at Peter. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

Peter's eyes darted from Susan to Lucy who had mentioned Mr. Tumnus again. "It's out of our hands," Peter looked at the beavers apologetically. "I'm sorry, but we must be going. Ed?"

Looking to the door, I gasped, seeing it opened, and his coat still on the rack. Edmund was nowhere to be found. We looked around, calling his name as if he was a missing pet, but I shivered and I didn't think it was so much due to the cold.

"Oh, no. I've got a bad feeling." I whispered uneasily.

All I heard was Mr. Beaver asking if Edmund had been to Narnia before. He could've gotten himself into something that he couldn't get out of, which wasn't surprising considering this was Edmund Pevensie we were talking about.

Everyone ran outside, including Mr. Beaver, while Mrs. Beaver stayed and I told the others that I would stay too. I still needed time to let all this information sink in. I was just at awe right now. Blake, before leaving, kissed my cheek goodbye. With wide eyes still, I was ushered inside by Mrs. Beaver. I sat, while she cleaned up her little kitchen.

"It seems like your marriage is going quite well." Mrs. Beaver said smartly.

I shook my head. "Me? Married? No. I'm not married, I'm afraid. I'm too young to. It would be illegal. Besides, who would I marry? I'm not betrothed to anyone since birth."

She looked at me knowingly. "You supposed to have a connection to the future advisor of the future kings and queens – or should I say, the Lord Chancellor, if you wish me to be more specific. And the connection is one of matrimony. Like me and Beaver."

I was shocked. "The advisor? Blake, you mean?" I recalled that his prophecy indeed told that he would be an important figure to the future monarchs. "Well, why would I be married to him? I don't even…like him." I dropped my voice to a whisper.

She sighed. "Didn't look like it when he kissed your cheek and told you he would be back to get you."

Nothing was said after that because she knew I was thinking it through. He had held my hand, wrapped his arm around me and even had comforted me when I thought I was going crazy. He acted like he cared. But as I thought and thought and thought, I came to a wild conclusion I never thought I'd be telling myself or believing.

He did care.

And I was starting to think I did too.

A/N : Hey everyone! Did you like the chapter? Would you like to see more Penny and Blake? If so just leave me a little note in the review box! Its quick and easy! You know you wanna! Thank you for reading!


	7. The Importance of Being Ourselves

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you, thank you for your support in the whole Hiatus thing I had put on this story earlier! I was sooo busy at the time and I feel great about opening this up again! So as I say always please review, follow, favorite and all that great stuff! I love you all a LOT! Lol.

I would like to thank my beta-reader of course! You should check out her stories, they are amazing!

As usual, enjoy!

~Penelope's POV~

I sat in Mrs. Beaver's kitchen for about five minutes quietly as she did her chores rethinking over everything she had told me. Blake and I were supposed to be married? And to each other? Really? Married? Oh, no. No way, ever.

Alright, I'd admit I found him attractive. To a certain extent. But not to the point where I was going to pledge my love for him at the altar and agree to be bound to him for the rest of my life.

Just as I thought of that the front door burst open with Mr. Beaver storming in. "Hurry! They're after us!"

I got up my seat on the floor and closed to the cabinets and handed her a cloth which she had ordered from me. Blake just started to watch us with wide eyes and Peter spoke for him.

"What are you lot doing? They're right behind us!"

I looked up to them all and shook my head. Even if we were being chased by something we all still had to eat something. Anyways as I had already thought of it, Mrs. Beaver already had the idea moving.

"Beaver gets pretty cranky when there is nothing to eat. Just one moment."

His eyes bulged. "I'm cranky now!"

When scratching noises started to appear, my eyes widened "What is chasing us?!"

Blake just shook his head as he grabbed my arm and pulled us to the little opening in the cupboard Mrs. Beaver revealed. "Wolves. Now come on."

As we ran through the tunnel we suddenly came up to a blocked entrance where everything stopped and I nervously looked back as the howling got louder and louder. Blake pulled me up into the opening Mr. Beaver made and helped roll a wooden crate in front of it, blocking it.

As I heard Lucy screech I looked at her and felt a sudden pain in my heart. Creatures stood frozen in fear. Literally they were frozen and I almost cried because their faces were literally epitomized pain. Suddenly a fox came our way which no one else knew but me.

I growled at it. "Are you responsible for this?!"

He shook his head forlornly. "This is what becomes of those who cross the white witch, mother."

There that mother thing went again but quickly Blake pulled out his arm pulling me away from the fox. But obviously I knew he had heard because I felt his stare on my back.

Mr. Beaver was just really irritated. "You take one more step, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

The fox smiled, jumping off the rock. "I'm one of the good guys. Relax."

The beaver was still being held back by his wife, who surprisingly was strong. "Well, you look like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can talk breeding later. You need to get out of here now," the fox advised.

Peter sighed at us all. "What do you have in mind?"

~Peter's POV~

As we saw the wolves burst through the barrel, I noticed the fox still covering our tracks. He looked up with a rueful smile. "Isn't it a nice evening, gents?"

One wolf, which I thought was the leader, the alpha of his pack, snarled. "Don't patronize us. We know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

The fox just smirked. "A bit of valuable information don't you think?"

As his punishment, which I thought was cruel and must be stopped at all costs, he was snatched into another wolf's mouth. I clamped my hand on Lucy's mouth but my eyes widened when I saw Blake pull Penny to his chest, but something was off about how she reacted when the fox had gotten bitten.

All the fox hissed was: "North, they ran north."

And frankly that was all the bitter wolves needed. Throwing the victimized fox into the snow, whimpering, they ran off right after the leader said, "Smell them out."

I felt horrible, really, but mostly I was questioning myself. Why would he take a wolf's bite just to mislead them? Were we really that important?

~Blake's POV~

As I attempted to aid the fox, Penelope shook her head and took off her coat. "He needs it more than I do."

Lifting the fox with my best friend Peter's help,, we lay him down on the coat, but I frowned as I saw his blood coat the furry material. Mrs. Beaver came over with the little makeshift cloth bag. I was really surprised to see that she had packed some thread and a needle. For what reason, I had absolutely no clue.

As she stitched him up, he spoke. "They were helping Tumnus. The witch got here before I did," he explained, but couldn't finish his sentences when he had to yelp in pain instead. "Ouch! Ugh."

Lucy, being her normal sweet and caring self, smiled a little. "Are you all right?"

"I wish I could say their bark was better than their bite," the fox didn't lose his touch with sarcasm. I hoped that was a good sign.

Penelope turned to me before looking back at the wounded fox. "You called me mother. Earlier you did."

He smiled. "Because you are."

"Well I do hope you're not misguiding me as you did to those wolves. Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not a mother. I'm just 16 years old and I have never given birth before, so it just doesn't make sense to me," Penelope sighed.

"No. I meant Mother Nature. Your mother was a nymph, and she was nature's mother then, and when she died by natural causes, you took her place."

Susan smiled. "That explains why she loved playing in the dirt so much when we were younger. It all makes sense now doesn't it?"

With that, everyone laughed. And even I did surprisingly. Just yesterday if someone had told me that I'd find myself in the middle of a snow covered land listening to a fox explain to me how this girl I knew was known as 'mother nature', I would have slapped myself across the face because my imagination sometimes took things too far. But then now that we're in 'Narnia', I couldn't ever say that something was 'impossible' anymore.

The fox tried to wriggle but Mrs. Beaver didn't let him. "Quit squirming. You're worse than Beaver on bath day, I tell ya."

The beaver just nodded in agreement. "Worst day of the year, really."

Suddenly the fox stood. "Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid this is the all the cure I have time for."

Lucy looked a bit upset. "You're leaving?"

"It has been my pleasure, my Queen, and an honor, truly. But time is running short, and Aslan Himself has asked me to gather more troops," the fox explained.

The two beavers then went ballistic in their little spots. "You've seen Aslan! What's He like?!"

"Majestic," the fox remarked. "You'd be glad to have Him by your side at the battle against the White Witch."

Susan spoke up. "But we're not planning on fighting any witches. Or anyone at all. I'm sorry, but you can't expect little kids like us to fight. Don't you have recent conscripts available?"

"Oh, but you are going to fight," the fox said to Peter and me specifically. "You're the High King Peter and the Lord Chancellor. I trust you know of your prophecies?"

"Well, honestly, we just want our brother back," Peter said frankly.

"Oh, you'll get him back," the fox shrugged. "But chances are you'll never see him again if you don't make haste and find out whose side you're on."

A little bit later as everyone started falling asleep I caught Penelope bending over on her now bloody coat. Getting that one ounce of bravery again I looked up to her from my spot on the ground. "You could just sleep over here. I mean, there is extra room."

She just looked at me with skepticism. "On the snow?"

I shook my head as I opened my coat a bit. "In here I mean. Not on the snow."

Swallowing she looked up into my eyes and slowly made her way over. As she sat in the coat, she glanced at me. I piped up again. "You freaked about the mother name."

She nodded and sat there for a moment but looked to me with water in her eyes. "It's settling in on me that my parents are gone. He just implied I just took her place. I can't take my mother's place."

I pulled her into my chest and held her there as she started to cry. Then when I looked up, I found Peter motioning for me to wrap my arms around Penelope to hug her. Wasn't I supposed to be giving him advice? Why was it the other way round now, huh?

Anyway, I did as I was told, and so he nodded and went back to sleep. I turned to look at Penelope. She was looking at me with her pretty blue eyes as well. She just smiled, wiping away her tears. Snuggling into me, she sighed. "You're not mean to me anymore for some reason."

"Well maybe I changed," I shrugged.

Looking up at me once more, she smiled sweetly. "Why? You don't change, Blake. You're stubborn at times, really."

Ah, I found it pretty heartwarming when she had smiled like that. Actually, she smiled a lot more than I thought. It was so pretty and hearty I had no clue it belonged to her. Looking down I smiled and kissed her nose. "Well maybe I changed for you."

Even in the darkness I noticed her cheeks go a sudden red and she just laid her head back down on my chest and sighed. She shook her head and relaxed, and seemed asleep but sighed again. "You changed, Blake. For me. Do you believe in the whole marriage thing?"

Holding her tighter I smiled kissing her head. "I'm starting to. A little," I whispered. "Anyway, we need to get some rest, Penny. Now, sleep."

Nodding, she got more comfortable and spoke before she slept: "I believe it."

~Penelope's POV~

By the time I woke up, Blake was still asleep. I smiled at him, but I couldn't anymore when Mr. Beaver yelled across our little area. "Aye! Look at those two all snuggled up beside that tree!"

That definitely woke Blake up. He ignored Mr. Beaver and smiled at me, in particular. "Well. I'm warm."

Laughing a little I sat up out of Blake's arms and stood looking around at Susan and Lucy who were snickering while Peter was just sat there looking smug as if he had predicted this would happen all along.

Peter just smiled. "Great to see you two finally open up to yourselves. We need to get going to see Aslan."

Soon after Blake got up out of embarrassment and continued to walk with Peter and Mr. Beaver until we got to a huge cliff.

Mr. Beaver pointed across a huge frozen lake. "Just across the frozen river and we'll head straight to the stone table."

"Frozen?" Susan frowned.

Mrs. Beaver explained. "The river has been frozen for a hundred years."

When we started across the large river, Mr. Beaver started to yell at us all to hurry up. I grinned. "Just you watch. Peter is going to get mad in a minute. You can see it in his face, actually."

However, once again my smile was wiped off my face when Mrs. Beaver turned around and shouted. "No! Behind you, run!"

I turned around a sleigh with reindeer. I think I knew immediately that it was the White Witch that was chasing after us. As we all started to run for our lives, Blake grabbed my arm dragging me along with him. When we crashed into a little cave Mr. Beaver found, Blake pulled me in his lap and kept me close.

As soon as we were safe, Blake popped his head down into the hole and laughed. "I hope you've been good because someone is here to see you."

Giggling, I looked outside and my eyes widened. Father Christmas sat there and he smiled and laughed heartily. Swirling his finger he made my mother's wedding ring disappear and appear on his hand but he managed to make me smile when he turned it into a gorgeous crystal wand that was all gold. It was so magical!

Then the old man – I honestly had no idea how old he was – turned to look at us five humans. "Well, what do we have here? Mother nature, the Lord Chancellor, and of course, Their Majesties of Narnia."

A/N: HEY wasn't that a nice chapter! I LOVE the Penny/Blake part! I love it, love it lol. As always you see that little box under this? Type something special for me! Xoxo Love you all and welcome back!


	8. A Glimpse of Spring

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to True Destiny! I love you all that view, review, follow and stuff! I have two great news to launch today! First, my new upload day is Fridays now! It is just easier for all us lol! And my second announcement is that I have a new contest thing going on now! What you get out of it is that you can have your own character in True Destiny that resembles you, or your username! I personally love this because your own character can meet Penny, Blake, and the Pevensies! The rules are listed below:**

**1) Use the same username or i.d. each review of every chapter**

**2) Review every chapter from 1-10 (CHAPTER 9 & 10 WILL BE COMING SOON)**

** I LOOVVEE my beta-reader PopRockShawty! You should check out her stories! One of her characters, Fern is my complete favorite out of all of them! So go check it out!**

**Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 8**

**_ ~A Glimpse of Spring~_**

~Susan's POV~

Father Christmas was really right there, in front of my eyes, and I just stood there pursing my lips. This was crazy. Insane! I couldn't believe it! He couldn't possibly be real! He just couldn't!

"Look I've believed everything since I've gotten here, but this," Peter tried to speak but was at a loss for words. "We really thought you were the witch."

Father Christmas nodded. "Yes, sorry about that. But, uh, in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the witch."

Suddenly I remembered what Mrs. Beaver had said about there being no Christmas in Narnia. "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

"No, for a long time. The hope you have brought with you, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the witch's powers. But still, I think you could do with these," he pulled out a huge bag, laughing.

Lucy looked at us in exhilaration then gasped. "Presents!"

Santa crouched to Lucy's level with a bottle in his hand. "The juice from a fire flower. One drop will cure any injury," he explained, then handed a dagger to her. "And I hope you never have to use this."

Lucy inspected her new dagger in admiration. She really had gotten a dagger? I started to wonder what the rest of us would get, if she got a dagger.

"Thank you, sir. I think I could be brave enough," she said, beaming.

"I'm sure you could. Battles are ugly affairs," he nodded in agreement then turned to look at me, conjuring a quiver of red tipped arrows and a bow. "Susan, trust in this bow and you shall not easily miss," he explained as I accepted the gift gracefully.

Then, he took out a lion shaped horn. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come."

I got a bow and arrow set, plus a magical horn that ensured my safety! They must really believe we could help them if we got magical weapons.

~Penelope's POV~

After Peter got his sword and shield, Father Christmas took out a cream cloak and handed it to me. "I believe it's time for you to get one of these, Mother."

I smiled at him but he held up the golden wand "As the queen of the nymphs and mother of nature you are granted this. Learn about your wand, and cherish it. You are stronger with it than without."

Holding it in my hands I felt a kind of warmth radiate from it and for some reason I felt calmer at much more in my element.

"And as the last thing, you will need this for your protection and defenses along with the Lord Chancellor," said Father Christmas. I blinked at a bracelet that was all gold with green emeralds in it, "When you are in danger a signal will be given to Blake and the same him to you."

Nodding to him as I listened intently, Blake stepped forward and received a bracelet identical to mine. He also got a sword, but his sword was quite different from what Peter's looked like. Blake's sword apparently called an 'arming sword'. It had a single-handed cruciform hilt and straight double-edged blade of around 30 inches, roughly. Father Christmas explained that the arming sword was overall a light, versatile weapon capable of both cut and thrust combat, and normally boasted excellent balance. It could serve as a common sidearm, a secondary weapon to long swords, the predominant type of sword that Peter was currently holding. So I guessed in that sense it was a little bit symbolic of Blake's position in relation to Peter's, since Peter was referred to as a King, yet Blake was the Lord Chancellor.

Once Santa left, Peter turned to all of us and spoke with seriousness in his tone. "He said winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice."

Blake grabbed my hand and we hurried through the snow trying to get to the river.

~Edmund's POV~

I looked around the White Witch's sleigh as I heard a wolf howl in the distance. I finally met Mr. Tumnus and I did believe he was everything Lucy had said he was.

Lucy. I missed her a lot already.

When the Witch denied me more Turkish Delights it finally sunk in what I had done. I had betrayed my whole family for sweets. For sweets! And now they were being hunted by her wolf police and if one of them had gotten hurt the fault would be on me. But Peter wouldn't let anything happen. He'd always been the big brother, and he'd keep us all safe.

That was just Peter. Even if he annoyed me and acted like he was our dad, Peter did protect us all. Especially when I had said hurtful things to them all. I felt I was a really terrible person right now. I longed for a chance to make it up to them, to compensate for my mistake in hope that they could see past my temporary selfishness, a moment of weakness, but if I couldn't even get out of this ice castle alive, if I couldn't ever even see my family again – I gulped at the thought of it.

The witch looked down to me as we heard the howls. When I looked away she smiled at me but I knew it wasn't genuine like I had thought it was. "You must really miss your family, Edmund."

I eyed her with both terror and detestation in my eyes but didn't say anything in reply. Of course I missed them, and she already knew. She was trying to torture me into it, I knew it. I could tell. But I wouldn't budge. I wouldn't give away where they were. I wasn't about to betray my family again.

~Blake's POV~

As we all ran along the river, Peter said to us urgently. "We need to cross now."

He then grabbed his sister's hands as Penelope held onto my coat. Suddenly Penelope gasped and shook my arm. "Blake, the wolves are coming. I can hear them."

I suspected she was being paranoid, until I heard the wolves in the distance.

Susan stopped behind us, "Wait. Shouldn't we just think about this?"

Peter turned around and I could tell Susan being smart wasn't helping him at all. "We don't have time to think, Susan. We've got to act, unless you want the wolves to get us all killed."

She jumped back as if someone had slapped her. "I was just trying to be realistic."

He shook his head as he held Lucy's hand tighter. "No. You're just trying to be smart. Like usual."

Pressing her lips together in anger, she sat there until a wolf was heard. I held onto Penelope as we started more down the slope, and by the time we were down at the bottom, we immediately moved across, but Mr. Beaver held his hand up.

"Maybe I should go first," he said, moving around and patting the ice, but it cracked at some spots.

Mrs. Beaver sighed. "You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?"

Her husband just shrugged. "With your cooking, you never know when it's going to be your last."

I moved first, squeezing Penny's hand as we moved forward a little. "Come on Peter. We need to move now, just like you said."

We were about to take another step but when we spotted the wolves, we all took a sprint to get to the other side. Quickly a wolf jumped in front of me and Penelope let out a high pitched screech. He smirked at us viciously. "Hello, mother. Son of Adam, why don't you just hand her over to my queen? She can learn so much from her. They are the same."

I shook my head resolutely.

No.

No, she couldn't be the same as the witch. The witch was evil, and Penelope was the opposite of her. She was good and she was my queen.

~Penelope's POV~

I took a quick glance at Peter and saw that the leader of the wolves was patronizing him. I gulped as the wolf in front of me and Blake snarled at us and tried to bite me but quickly Blake pulled me back.

I heard something crack then. Gasping, I looked over to the frozen waterfall and saw the cracks appear. Blake knew what I meant. Suddenly he pulled out his sword and drew Peter's attention. "Look, Peter, that is going to explode in a minute. Come on."

Peter glanced at his siblings anxiously, and then he and Blake both drove their swords in the ice. Blake pulled me into his chest while he held onto his sword. "Hold on, okay?"

Nodding I curled closer to him but when the waterfall exploded with the freezing water we all went under until we came afloat. Then I noticed that Peter was only grabbing Lucy's coat, but not Lucy. I realized that she had slipped off. Blake let go of me for a moment to get a better grip on his sword. Taking the moment, I let go of the ice and followed Lucy down into the water.

Knowing she needed air, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the surface so that she could breathe. As she made her way back to the shore, I heard Susan screaming for us, but got distracted, and a strong wave pulled me back under. Spinning in circles, I looked around, and when I did bob up, I just felt really cold.

The next thing I noticed was Blake running around looking in the water screaming my name. Swimming towards him, he finally saw me and looked all kinds of relieved. And that was how I knew he cared. Smiling at him, I spoke. "You know, I just got my cloak and it's already wet."

Laughing he wrapped me in his fur coat. Susan approached us. Or approached me, specifically. "Penelope, I think you might want to see something that's yours."

That's mine? My wand was still on my back. My gaze rested on where her finger was pointing to, and I saw pink buds blooming on the trees that lined the river. Once I rose from the ground I touched the bud, and the tree sparkled and blossomed fully.

Mrs. Beaver smiled. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore."

As we trekked through the woods Mr. Beaver spoke. "We're almost at Aslan's camp. There you can see Aslan and talk to him about getting your brother Edmund back. But, it's not going to be so easy. They're going to think he betrayed you."

Shaking my head, I spoke. "He didn't betray us."

Peter nodded. "She's right. He didn't. But now, we just need to get him back. That's all that matters. He's family to all of us."'

A snort came from behind me where Blake was. "Penny and I are family to you?"

Lucy and Susan just exchanged a look while smiling. "Of course. We're all family."

"We just need to get the last one of us, then we'd be a complete, proper family," I concluded.

With that we continued walking with our spirits high, knowing we would soon be meeting Aslan.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Did you love this chapter ? I did of course lol! If you did or didnt just tell me why in the reviews! I love you all and I'll see you soon in Chapter 9! **


	9. Light at Last

**A/N: Hey everyone! As always I love to welcome you all back that are viewers, reviewers, followers and favoriting people! I must say I simply was very satisfied with this chapter a little bit lol! Next chapter I will announce who will win the little contest that I have going on! If you dont know what it is all about you can just go back to the last chapter or just keep reading because i'm about to tell you again lol! A new character will be given to the username/ account id person for how many chapters they reviewed! **

**Always remember that I upload on Fridays but if something freaky happens like how im not uploading on a friday now. I will always post a day or hour away from that Friday.**

**Have you all visited my biography yet? In there I have the whole characteristic chart of my OC characters that are involved in this lovely story! Go check it out!**

**Special thanks to my beta-reader! PopRockShawty! If you loveee romance, prince caspian, and triangles. She is all you need lol!**

**Now that I have babbled enough for about 10 lines I give you Chapter 9. Enjoy! Xoxo**

Light at Last

~Susan's P.O.V. ~

As we made our way through the woods Lucy looked up to me from my side with a questionable look on her face. Rubbing my arm she smiled as she knew what I was thinking. "It's alright. We know you were just trying to make sure we were doing the right thing."

No, its was more than that. Edmund thought Peter was trying to be dad but I was just as worse. I was trying to be mum. I could never be as great as mum.

Shaking my head I touched a flower on a tree as we passed "No. I was trying to be mum."

Lucy's hand just stopped as she smiled to me "No. You were being yourself, Su."

Smiling to my little sister I noticed Blake still holding Penelope like she had just been pulled out of the frozen river. "I'm guessing those two actually accepted that they're supposed to be with each other."

Lu just smiled larger shaking her head "They're adorable. "

Finally Mr. Beaver turned around "Blake! It's already getting heated here! Let the girl go!"

Snickering we watched as his eyes went huge and he removed the coat from around her shoulders and blushed. Laughing I grabbed Lucy's hand as we moved up to the front of the group where Peter was.

~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~

As we made our way through a pasture towards a camp that was a mahogany red and gold I smiled as I saw several animals moving through the camp. Giggling I ran towards a pink blossomed tree and suddenly the flowers came off showing a girl made of flowers.

She waved to me then turned to Penny and bowed. I thought she would have had a dark voice but it was really soft and friendly. "Welcome my princess and mother. Aslan awaits you all."

Smiling to me Penelope wrapped her arm around my shoulders and nodded to her "Thank you."

As we made our way I looked up to Penny. "You look like mother nature. You're really pretty."

"Really, Lu? You think?"

Giggling I smiled "Yeah. I just cant believe your not human. But being a nymph is awesome."

Biting her lip she glanced to me "Yeah. But I look human right? I mean you all never noticed."

"Yeah! I always wondered why you were so beautiful."

Her laughter came but as we walked closer towards camp animals looked up toward us with eyes first with suprise but then changed to admiration.

Susan was just smiling and tucking her hair behind her ears "Why is everyone staring?"

Grinning I just looked up to her "Maybe you look funny."

Laughing I looked forward. We soon would get Edmund back and everything would be alright.

~ Blake's P.O.V. ~

Once we requested Aslan and we bowed I spoke up to Aslan. Honestly, I would have thought he was a beaver of centaur but he was a lion! A massive lion, too!

"Sir. We came to get our brother back."

Looking to me he sighed "It's not as easy as you all think. How did all of this happen?"

Then me and Peter just shared a look. Peter spoke up "I was too hard on him."

"We all were too hard on him." Susan said.

Distraught was clear on Lucy's face as she looked like she was about to cry. "But sir, he's our brother."

"I know, little one. That just makes the tension all the worse."

That made everyone's face go selom as 2 fauns and a flower creature came over to us. The fauns took away the pevensies but the flower thing guided us to Aslan and left once he looked to us.

"Hello, Penelope and Blake."

Penny just smiled "Hi."

As he turned into his tent he nudged us with his head to go in first. Soon we both sat on the grass and he laid down in front of us. "You two know of your matrimony if im correct. The beavers told you?"

I nodded. Oh yeah. We were supposed to be married. I mean I wouldn't mind being married to Penelope. She wasn't how I had thought she was. "The beavers said it was in our prophecy. We're both connected in them."

"They are correct. But there are a few things I must tell you. Both of you may feel pain or hurt from what will happen in Narnia."

Penelope glanced to me confused "You know what will happen while we are here, Aslan?"

"I only know certain things, Penelope. Don't dishonor your marriage and if you dont your blood will cherish in Narnia."

Then and there I looked to Penny "Are you saying we will have children?!"

Aslan just nodded. "Your line will continue in Narnia."

And then I just happend to look to Penelope and suddenly she just blacked out beside me.

~Penelope's P.O.V. ~

As my eyes looked around darkness I felt something warm and soft pick me up and lay me on a bed of something that smelled sweet. I wonder what that was? Was it lilies? Or it could be roses?

A deep husky voice spoke beside me as I felt cool water patter my forehead "I'm guessing you freaked out because of the children we're supposed to have. Remember the other day? When you asked whether I believed in the whole marriage thing? I believe it fully. I wouldnt want anyone else."

Just then my eyes opened and over me was Blake with a wet cloth. Blinking I shook my head "You just said you wouldnt want anyone else."

His eyes widened and his face went red suddenly. Glancing down to the bowl of water beside me he nodded. "Yeah, and I meant it."

We stood there silent for a few moments until he glanced back over to me. Shaking his head he grinned "I cant believe I used to hate you."

Amused I laughed until my sides hurt and he just leaned down moving my hair out of my face. My laughs ended as he stood a few inches from my face but suddenly a squeal came from out of our tent.

Blake just bit his lip as he shook his head "Lu. I know its you and your siblings."

Peter cleared his throat coming out into the open "Uh. The girls wanted to know whether Penelope wanted to go with them to take a bath."

Biting my lip I swallowed "You know I just woke up. I still have a little head ache still."

I felt bad for lying but I needed to know what Blake was doing. Instead he just got up smirking to me and kissed my fore head telling me he would be back soon to check on me.

After everyone left I just shook my head. That was a horrible attempt and he knew it.

Rolling over to my side I quickly changed out of my pink knee length dress and threw on a tunic that I found in a drawer. Smiling I blushed as I remembered he said he used to hate me. He used to. Growing tired again I fell asleep knowing that maybe Blake wanted me like how I wanted him.

~Lucy's P.O.V. ~

We really had met Aslan! I had thought that maybe it was him in the fire when I was at Mr. Tumnus' house.

Su looked down to me smiling "Well that was something!"

Laughing I felt the water around my feet as we entered the river. "I just wish I hadn't fallen over that pot but Pete was in my way!"

Susan just laughed and once we were in the water I glanced to the clothes we both had on. They were beautful. Mine was blue while Susan's was green. "We havent been dressed like this since before the war! We should bring back trunks full!"

Gloomy like Susan sighed "If we ever get back."

Sighing I looked down. Whenever we had fun she went back to the old Susan. She noticed it too "I'm sorry. We used to have fun. Didnt we?"

Grinning I remembered all of the times we would run around our house playing like we were princesses. But then one day she just turned into her books and we didnt have fun anymore.. "Yeah. Before you got boring."

With a smirk she looked to me and I knew she was back "Oh really." And with that she splashed me with water and I did the same. For a while we played until we were wet then we moved up to the towels but Susan's scream made me look to see a wolf snarling at us.

It just sounded angry "Look we're tired and we just want to go home. Let us just kill you quickly."

Susan exchanged a quick glance to me, pushed a towel in his face and ran for her horn. I hoped Peter would come quick.

**A/N : Hey! Did you love this chapter?! Did you notice anything different? If so or not, just drop me something nice down in the review box! Xoxo, see you in chapter 10!**


	10. Just a nice authors note! Important!

**Hey everyone! Alright I have three important announcements to give today! And trust me this wont have another hiatus! Just Sayin lol!**

**Okay 1) Me and my beta reader(PopRockShawty) are having similar contests going on! I'll explain my rules to you of course and you can just go check her story out to see everything lol! But ours are very similar! Okay so my contest will be continued an it's all about how YOU review as many chapters as you can until I call the contest off but it will be before the coronation so everyone knows who won and all that stuff! You can choose how he or she will be featured in this story and how they look like and everything!**

**2) My next is something that really makes me happy! Ladies and Gents we have finally reached over 830 views for just 9 chapters everyone! That's like triple no more than triple lol! But yes it couldn't have been achieved without you and about every chapter there is at least 15-20 people constantly coming back once again! I love you all for that!**

**3) Okay this one is needed because I don't think I've expressed how much I love you all lol! Just needed to say that one more time! Love you!**

**Xoxo + even more love! See you next chapter!**


End file.
